Sketch
by cream tea anyone
Summary: She turned the page quietly, not rousing a single movement from Haru, and picked up a new pencil from the table.


Back again with another furuba fic, but this time it's Haru and Rin who've caught my attention. I adore both these characters though I do think they both need a kick up the backside at points in the manga!

This is set post series so don't whinge about spoilers! (also I'm not an artist, so excuse any faux pas in my description of drawing!)

Thank you to my lovely beta reader: Hatsy Chan! You are totally awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket though I would like to own a Haru, Kyo, Ayame, Shigure, and chocolate-covered Hatori San, yum yum!

Rin looked up from the huge sketchpad in her hands, and rested it on her knees with the pencil. She ran her pencil stained hands through her newly short hair, her parting disappearing momentarily as she swept her fringe from her face, then letting it settle naturally about her face.

She turned her head and glanced over at him, sprawled on the floor, legs slightly apart one leg stretched out the other bent, foot by his other knee black school trousers bunching slightly at his knees and creasing slightly as they fell down the remainder of his leg. His arms held above his head, grasping a book covered in foreign characters, the sleeves of his shirt falling back to his shoulders and revealing his slender arms. His face was picture of intense concentration; eyes narrowed and mouth silently forming the words of an unfamiliar tongue.

Rin glowered and the sketch she had been completing, it seemed unbelievably empty, her still life, lifeless on the page. Haru was so alive, even is this serene position, this serene moment.

She turned the page quietly, not rousing a single movement from Haru, and picked up a new pencil from the table, dark and soft, perfect.

She began to block in the basic shapes, eyes flitting from the page to him and back again. He turned the pages slowly, deliberately, but not in a way that ruined the pose Rin was capturing on the page. She continued, detailing the smallest creases in his trouser legs, the shadows that fell over his stomach, bringing to life the image of her lover in a calm, stoic pose. It didn't take long, she'd drawn him enough times from memory to know the basics of his body, well not just drawn...

She laid down the pencil, the last mark had been added to the paper and the picture captured him exactly. She might try and slip this one into her portfolio.

"What are you sighing about?" She looked up to see Haru with his puzzled face trained on her, his book on the floor beside him, it made her want to laugh. "Surely drawing a bunch of flowers can't make you sigh like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you do when you're with me"

"I'm with you right now baka"

"When we're doing stuff other than homework" His eyebrows raised and furrowed into a light frown

Rin laughed as Haru sat up, leaning on his bent knee, watching Rin in this rare moment of pure mirth. He pushed up on his knee and crossed the room, seating himself behind her, his knees forming a protective cage around her, he leaned over her shoulder

"You were drawing me?"

"Mmm, you looked so beautiful…"

"Weirdo…is it going in your picture book?"

"Portfolio" She span her head around to glare at him

"That's what I said"

Haru smiled and leant in to her, closing his eyes and placing his fingers under her delicate chin. Their lips met in a sweet, light kiss, their mouths moving against each others, both broke of quickly and she turned her head back down to her sketchpad. Haru rested his chin on the hollow between her shoulder blade and neck, snaking his arms lightly about her waist and pressing his body into hers. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth of each others bodies and company.

"When does that portfolio have to be done?"

"When we're applying to university"

"Oh OK" He pressed his lip to her neck softly. "I love you"

"I know, I love you too"

"Pity you can't draw us like this" he whispered against her skin.

"Shut up Haru" She whirled around and captured his lips in another kiss.

"Yes ma'am"


End file.
